


Well, It's Over

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: The aftermath of Brooke's tweet





	Well, It's Over

Jose sat across from Brock in a restaurant. They'd just finished the Branjie show, the final time they ever wanted to be associated with Branjie. It was over, they'd both moved on from their feelings for each other. They didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I'm just glad we can still be friends," Brock said with a smile. "You will always be my best friend."

"Yeah, me too," Jose said. "I'm glad we've both established to the fans that it's over for us."

"That doesn't mean they'll leave us alone," Brock sighed. "But at least we tried."

"How are you handling all of it?" Jose asked.

"I'm fine," Brock shrugged nonchalantly. "I know you're not. I could tell from how panicked you were the other night."

"I'm just trying to live my life," Jose explained. "That's really hard when people are always harassing me about you. I still love you, but we're not together. We will probably never get back together. People can't accept that."

"I know," Brock took Jose's hand in his own. "We can get through this. If anyone understands what you're going through, it's me. I'll be here anytime you need me."

"Thank you," Jose smiled. He was happy that he and Brock had such a good friendship despite their past.

~~~

A month had passed since Brock and Jose told everyone things were over between them for good. Brock watched from across the bar as Jose hung out with his new boyfriend. The deep jealousy that he felt told him maybe he hadn't moved on from Jose as much as he thought.  _ This is what we both wanted,  _ Brock thought to himself.  _ I'm not allowed to be jealous of his new relationship. _

Jose hadn't even introduced his boyfriend to Brock yet, and that frustrated Brock a little. They were supposed to be close friends, but Jose couldn't even be bothered to let him meet his new man. Brock decided he'd take action and introduce himself. He quickly made his way across the room before Jose could see him coming over.

"Hey, Jose," Brock said with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Jose nodded. "Hey, by the way, this is my boyfriend, John."

"Nice to meet you, John," Brock extended a hand to the other man.

John shook Brock's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, Brock. I've heard all about you."

"Really?" Brock smiled. It made him happy that Jose told this new guy about him.

"I've gotta go," John looked at the time on his phone. "I have to work in the morning."

"Bye, baby," Jose leaned in and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's.

"I'll let you know when I get home," John said before turning to Brock. "It was great to finally meet you. Maybe we can hang out again sometime when I don't have to rush off."

"That would be nice," Brock said.

"Brock, what are you doing?" Jose huffed once his boyfriend was out of sight. 

"No, what are  _ you  _ doing?" Brock asked. "Why didn't you introduce me to your boyfriend before?"

"Because I didn't want you to meet him," Jose crossed his arms.

"Why not?" Brock asked, his anger building. 

"I didn't want him comparing himself to you," Jose explained. "And I didn't want _ you _ getting jealous, which you clearly are."

"I am not," Brock protested. 

"Yes you are," Jose laughed. "Otherwise you wouldn't be mad that I didn't want you to meet him."

"Fine," Brock sighed. "Maybe I am jealous."

"I thought we moved on, Brock," Jose shook his head. "We agreed we weren't good for each other and that's why we decided not to get back together,"

"I know," Brock said quietly. "But apparently I'm not over you."

"Shit," Jose ran his hand through his hair. "I wish I'd known that before I started dating someone else."

"It wouldn't have mattered to you," Brock said. "You were ready to move on and I didn't want to get in the way of that."

"I wouldn't have gone through with it if I knew you felt that way," Jose sighed deeply.

"I know," Brock stepped closer to Jose. "That's why I didn't say anything to you."

Jose nodded. "I guess that's fair."

~~~

Brock lay in bed next to yet another random guy he'd slept with to try and get over Jose. Jose had been dating John for two months now and it was still killing Brock. As the guy was getting dressed to leave, Brock's phone started ringing. The caller I.D. said it was Jose, so he answered.

"Brock," Jose said. From the sound of his voice, Brock thought he might be crying.

"What's wrong, Jose?" Brock asked.

"I broke up with John," Jose sobbed, no longer able to control his emotions.

"Why?" Brock asked. He was surprised because he thought they were happy.

"I miss you," Jose said quietly.

Brock sat up in bed. "You broke up with John because you miss me?"

"Yes," Jose said, still sobbing.

"I thought you wanted us to move on," Brock's heart raced. He didn't know what to do.

"Where are you?" Jose asked. "I need to see you."

"I'm at home in Nashville," Brock said.

"I was hoping you were closer," Jose sighed. "But that's okay. I'll be on the need flight there. I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

"Okay," Was all Brock would think to say.

~~~

There was a knock at his door and he got up to answer it. He knew it was probably Jose. Sure enough, Jose was standing on the other side. Jose threw his arms around Brock and held onto him tight.

"God, I missed you," Jose said, tears flowing from his eyes.

"I missed you too," Brock sighed.

Jose looked up at Brock, his eyes red from crying for hours. "Do you still love me, Brock?"

"Yes," Brock whispered. "Of course I do."

"I don't ever want to be with someone else again," Jose said. "It was a mistake trying to move on from you."

"I've been trying too," Brock told him. "It wasn't working at all."

"Do you think we could ever get back together?" Jose asked.

"I don't know, Jose…" Brock looked away.

"Oh," Jose sighed and let go of him. "I'm sorry for coming all the way out here."

"It's fine," Brock scratched his head. "It's always good to see you anyway."

Jose headed towards the door. "Yeah, whatever. Hey, Brock?"

"Yeah?" Brock tilted his head. 

"Don't ever get over me, okay?" Jose opened the door.

"Why not?" Brock asked.

"Because I'm never gonna get over you," Jose stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Brock went back to his bed and sat down. He held his head in his hands and cried. He'd had a chance to get Jose back and he fucked it up. He didn't know why he'd said he didn't want to get back together. He really did want to get back together, but it seemed like that was too simple for him to ask of Jose. And he knew that after today Jose would never ask him that question again.


End file.
